Butterfly Kisses
by trorychic
Summary: A little Rory and Luke father daughter ficlet and i fixed the format a little


**Butterfly Kisses**

By: Abby

Summary: just a short little ficlet about Luke and Rory

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The song is "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle

_**There's two things I know for sure.She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair."Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride.""I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right. To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.**_

Little Rory pedaled her 5 year old legs as fast as she could. She felt like she was soaring.

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm doing it! I'm riding a bike!" Rory called out to her stepfather, who was more like her father.

Rory soared down the sidewalk and tumbled off of the bike into a heap.

"Rory!" Luke ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes but a huge smile shining through. A big red scrape was on her knee

"I did it! I did it Daddy!"

"You did it, kid." He kissed the top of her head and headed towards home.

_**Sweet sixteen today.She's looking like her momma a little more every day.One part woman, the other part girl.To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember...**_

"Happy Birthday, kid!" Luke said, walking through Rory's open bedroom door with a steaming mug of coffee. 

"Is that yummy deliciousness I smell for me?" Rory said, pulling on her Chilton sweater and turning around. 

"Yes it is, made especially for the birthday girl." 

"Does that mean none for Mom?" 

"Yup."

"Oh, you're asking for it Daddy." 

"I can handle your mom." 

"So did I hear some birthday well wishes?" Rory asked, pulling on her saddle shoes. She looked in the mirror and began putting some makeup on and focusing on her hair. 

Luke stared at her for a few seconds, wondering where his little girl went. She was now all grown up, looking more like Lorelai all the time. 

"Dad?" Rory asked. She had turned around and saw him staring at her with a fatherly look in his eyes.

"Yeah? Yeah. Happy birthday, baby." 

"Thanks Daddy." Rory said, stepping into his open hug. 

_**She'll change her name today.She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.Standing in the bride room just staring at her.She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."Then she leaned over... and gave me...Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair."Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time.""Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses…**_

"Rory!" Lorelai burst into Rory's changing room. 

"Hey Mom." Rory turned around gracefully and her white gown swished around her ankles. 

"Oh Rory." Lorelai stepped into the room and Luke appeared behind her. 

His jaw dropped. Was this his little baby girl, all dressed up in a white dress and ready to get married? Lorelai stepped forward and started fiddling with Rory's hair, helping her get prepared. 

Minutes passed. 

"Luke? Are you ready?" Lorelai asked. Luke snapped to attention. Rory and Lorelai looked at him expectantly. 

"Yeah. Yeah I'm ready." Luke smiled. "You look beautiful, kid." 

Rory smiled a radiant smile. "Thanks, Daddy." 

Lorelai looked on happily and then left the room. 

"You've got two minutes to be down there, guys." 

"Are you ready, Daddy?" 

"I'm ready."

_**With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember. Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...**_


End file.
